Romeo in Black Jeans
by ebineez01
Summary: Sequel to 'Quickening' and TamaraJagellovsk's fic 'Keeping a Secret'. Sam meets up with Jon once again. The next instalment in our little Jon/ Sam series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Sequel to 'Quickening' and TamaraJagellovsk's fic 'Keeping a Secret'. Set about three months later. The next instalment in our little Jon/ Sam series.

This was inspired by a line in a song called 'No Myth' by Michael Penn and it's just a bit of fun.

Rated M for sexual content. (As usual lately :-) )

Usual disclaimer that neither Stargate nor any of its characters are mine :-(

xxxxxxxx

When Sam got Jon's phone call asking if she'd be able to get a long weekend off, she had not expected this. She smiled to herself as she stirred the sweetener into her coffee thinking about the weekend he seemed to have planned for them. She didn't know much about it yet, except that he had given her directions to the little town she was currently in, asking her to meet him there late Friday afternoon.

The four young women at the table next to hers had been chattering incessantly since she sat down and she was just considering moving when the noise abruptly stopped. She glanced up to see them nudging each other.

"Oh my lord!" one of them breathed. "That is the most amazing thing I have ever seen..."

The others gave their wholehearted agreement which made Sam glance over to where they were looking.

_Holy Hannah,_ she thought as she saw him pause in the entrance of the cafe searching for her. He wore a fitted dark chocolate button down shirt that was nearly the exact colour of his eyes, the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. Her eyes dropped, taking in his extremely well fitting black jeans, the look finished off by his scuffed old motorbike boots.

"He is absolutely beautiful," another of them commented.

_Oh you have no idea, _Sam thought.

As Sam watched, he caught sight of her and gave her _that_ smile and started heading in her direction.

"Oh my gosh," one of the girls breathed. "He's coming over here!"

Sam bit her lip to forestall the grin that threatened at their words.

He stopped next to her table and grinned before he took her hand pulling her up from her chair and crushing her in his embrace.

"God it's good to see you," he murmured, his face pressed into her neck. He let her go and took a step back to look at her. "You look incredible."

She smiled casting a quick glance at the four gawking girls. "Believe me," she replied. "You look better."

He looked down at himself briefly and puzzled over her words. He was only wearing jeans and a shirt.

They sat down and the waitress soon appeared to take Jon's order.

"So I wasn't expecting this," she said smiling as she took a sip of her coffee. He gave a shrug and she was sure she could see a slight blush tinge his skin. She leaned in closer, her heart starting to race as his eyes dropped to take in the cleavage her move exposed. "You know you're really quite the romantic," she whispered making him lean in closer to hear her.

He felt himself blush further and hoped she didn't notice.

Sam's tummy flipped when he gave her that sweet little smile of his.

"Yeah," he agreed. "A regular Romeo in black jeans huh?"

She smiled at the image, his words reminding her of an old song she used to love and she made a mental note to download it...for later...

xxxxxxxxx

Sam got up to go to the bathroom and Jon watched her go. He waited only a moment before he stood from the table glancing over at the table of girls nearby. "Hey," he said with a smile as he moved past them. They smiled and nudged each other but didn't answer back.

He hung back and waited for an elderly woman to exit the ladies bathroom before he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Sam looked up at the mirror when she heard the door open behind her. "What are you doing in here?" she hissed. She noticed him glance towards the stalls and she shook her head. "There's no one else in here." She watched as he closed the lock on the outside door and the look he gave her when he turned back to face her had her holding onto the counter for balance.

"Oh no," she said as he moved towards her.

His eyes roamed over her as he approached. "You can't have seriously thought I wasn't going to follow you in here when you show up wearing that," he argued. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he stopped a mere inch from her. "I've never seen you in a dress before," he breathed.

Her eyes caught his in the mirror and she thought a black shirt would have matched them more closely right now. Her breath caught as he stepped up behind her, his arms coming around her, his body hard against hers as he pushed her slightly into the counter. Her eyes closed and she let out a breath as he turned his face into her neck, his lips finding that sweet spot just below her ear.

"So beautiful," he breathed.

She watched in the mirror, mesmerised as his hand cupped her breast, his thumb and forefinger gently pinching her nipple. She moaned her approval, so much sensation even through the thin fabric of her dress. She could feel his fingers catch the hem of her dress, inching it up her legs til she felt his hand on the bare skin of her thigh.

"Jon," she whispered and she pushed back against him when his eyes turned to hers in the mirror. Desire ripped through her at the wolffish grin he gave her.

"I like you in a dress," he rasped as his fingers found the elastic of her panties.

Sam had never in a million years thought she would find being felt up in a ladies bathroom so incredibly arousing, a fact she couldn't hide from him despite her earlier protest as his fingers slipped under the silky fabric of her underwear to stroke along her entrance.

He groaned into her shoulder. "God you're so wet for me..."

She reached a hand back over her shoulder to grip the back of his neck as she shifted her leg allowing him better access.

Jon took the opportunity to slip his long fingers into her, his mouth claiming hers in time for him to capture her sigh. "I want you Sam," he whispered against her lips and he felt her stiffen a little, the idea of actually having sex in a public bathroom still clearly giving her pause. He thrust his fingers deeper inside her considering the irony of that since he was currently fucking her with his fingers, thinking that it would take only a little more effort to be fucking her properly. But if this was where she wanted to draw the line he would oblige. Then she looked at him and something in her face changed.

"Ah screw it," she breathed as her hand moved between them gripping him through his jeans.

Jon slipped his fingers out of her and spun her around to face him. Pushing her dress up around her hips he lifted her so she perched on the very edge of the counter her legs wrapped around his hips.

Sam popped the button of his jeans and dropped the zipper, careful not to catch anything important in the serrated teeth. She dipped her hand into his briefs and drew him to her quickly nudging her panties aside.

Jon fought the urge to close his eyes as he came into contact with her slick flesh, instead looking down watching as she guided him to her, letting out a groan at the feel, at the sight of his cock pushing slowly into her. "Ah fuck," he groaned.

Sam thought nothing had ever felt so good as Jon moved inside of her, and she knew at this rate it would take neither of them long. Then her head shot up at the rattle of the door handle.

"Would you just go in?" came a woman's voice from the other side of the door.

"I would, but the doors locked," came a slightly snarky reply.

"Oh, well I'll go see the guy at the counter."

They looked at each other and Jon changed the angle of his thrust, going that bit deeper, pushing that bit harder making Sam bite into her bottom lip as she came.

Her muscles clamping down on him and just knowing that he was able to make her come was enough to push Jon over the edge as well, though they didn't have time to bask in the afterglow. He quickly slipped out of her trying to tuck his still semi hard cock back into his suddenly too tight jeans.

Sam, who was dressed as soon as he'd left her stared at him. "Hurry up!"

He gave her an exasperated look. "It won't fit back in there yet!"

They heard the key in the lock and she pushed him towards one of the stalls. "Get in there until everyone's gone," she hissed.

Just as he got the stall door closed the outer door opened and two of the girls from the table next to theirs came in.

"Oh, we didn't think anyone was in here," one of them said. "The door was locked."

Sam tried her hardest to look surprised. "Was it? You know an old lady went out a few minutes ago, maybe she accidentally hit the lock on the way out," she suggested with a smile.

"Is there someone else in here?" the other girl asked gesturing to the closed door of the second stall.

Sam shrugged. "It was closed when I came in. It's probably out of order," she replied.

As she was just about to move past them and out of the bathroom she noticed one nudge the other before the one that was the nudgee spoke up.

"Ah, I hope you don't mind," she started uncertainly. "But we were kinda curious about that guy you're with?"

_And here it comes,_ Sam thought. _What's an old lady like me doing with a guy like him right?_

"What about him?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"He's really hot!" said the other one.

Sam couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. "Yeah he is," she agreed. "Was that it?"

"Oh, no," the first girl replied. "We were just wondering...where do you find a guy like that?"

"Cause it sure as hell ain't around this town!" remarked the other.

Sam chuckled then. "Ah, the Air Force actually," she replied.

"He's a pilot?" the first one asked.

Sam smiled. "Well...yeah..."

"That's hot!" remarked the other.

"Well, we're sorry to bother you," the first girl said as she elbowed her friend.

"Yeah and sorry for perving on your boyfriend," said the other. "But I just gotta say, you are one lucky girl!"

Sam thought for only a moment before she replied. "Yeah I think so too."

Jon smiled to himself at Sam's words, then he heard the outer door bang shut as she left. He had managed to get himself tucked away while Sam was talking to the two women and he was sitting on the lid of the toilet waiting for them to leave when he suddenly realised his boots would be visible under the closed door. He quickly pulled them up out of sight. And felt _completely_ ridiculous.

"I'm going first," the first girl said.

"Oh but I'm bursting," the other one complained.

"Well there's no out of order sign on the door," the first girl pointed out as she closed her stall door. "Probably just some kid has locked it from the inside and scooted out underneath. Why don't you stick your head under and have a look?"

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..._

The other girl snorted. "Like you really think I'm going to slide under the door to unlock it?"

"Suit yourself...but don't blame me if you pee yourself..."

"Oh charming," she replied. "And I will blame you since you're taking so long in there."

Jon closed his eyes briefly as he saw the girls knees come into view. Then suddenly there was a pair of startled eyes staring up at him. He smiled as she quickly got back to her feet.

"Toilet's not broken," she called to her friend as the other toilet flushed.

"Well I'm finished now anyway so it doesn't matter," she replied.

"Oh you might wanna take a look over the top anyway," the other girl said with a giggle.

Then Jon noticed a pair of hands grip the top of the dividing wall between the stalls. "Hey there," he said sketching a wave as the first girl laid eyes on him.

"You know you might as well come out," said the girl from outside. "You've kinda been busted man."

Heaving a sigh Jon dropped his legs and opened the door to walk out into the main part of the bathroom. "Ladies," he said as the other girl walked out of the stall and washed her hands.

As he walked over to the sink to do the same the two girls shared a look and started to giggle.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as he walked between them and opened the outside door.

"I can't even believe that just happened," he heard one of the girls say as the door was closing.

"I can't even believe how God damned lucky that woman is..." said the other.

xxxxxxxx

A/N

Poor Jon getting caught! But at least he kind of took it in his stride :-)

One more short chapter in this story to come.

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thanks for all who read and reviewed this. Glad you're enjoying and following this Sam and Jon series :-)

xxxxxxx

"I can't believe you're being so uptight about it," Sam laughed as they walked through the door of the bar.

"I can't believe you're laughing about it!" he countered.

"Oh come on!" she replied turning back to him. "You've got to admit it was funny."

Jon rolled his eyes. "_You're_ not the one who got caught with their pants down!"

Sam laughed.

"Figuratively speaking," he added.

She pouted. "Oh, poor Jon," she cajoled as she placed her palm against his cheek moments before she stood on her toes, her lips touching his. "How can I make it all better?"

He smiled. "Buy me a drink."

"Okay," she agreed. "But only if you dance with me..."

He winced. "Oh alright! But can we please wait for a slower song?"

She smiled. "We can do that."

About ten minutes later she held out her hand to him. "Slow song, let's go."

He didn't really take much convincing. Dancing wasn't one of his favourite things, but as she pulled him out onto the floor with her he definitely thought there were worse things.

Sam enjoyed holding Jon and just swaying to the music. When the next song started though she felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her into closer contact with him.

Okay, so he liked this song. And okay, more than a few times over the last few months he'd laid on his single bed in the dark listening to it and thinking of her. It sounded so much better when he was holding her in his arms though.

His hands came up to her face as he kissed her, pulling back to look into her eyes letting her see the words came straight from his soul if not from his lips.

_And I'm thinking bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just want to tell you I am_

Sam was overwhelmed with the emotion that radiated from him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight against her hoping that he understood how she felt even if she couldn't say it out loud.

_So honey now, take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head to my beating heart_

He closed his arms around her nuzzling into her neck. He was sure she knew how he felt about her now..._thought_ he knew how she felt about him. And it was okay, _he_ was okay if she wasn't quite ready to say it just yet, after all, he'd only been able to do it with the help of a song himself.

They finished out the song, their drinks forgotten as Sam let Jon take her back to the hotel he'd booked for them. He undressed her, slowly, lovingly and she marvelled at how much she'd missed the hard planes of his body. He kissed her softly and felt her sigh against his lips as he entered her ever so slowly.

Sam startled awake in the pre-dawn hours unsure of where she was. Then she heard his steady breathing, felt his strong presence next to her in the bed and took a deep breath as she nestled against his side. _I love you, _came into her mind and even though she was sure he was fast asleep, sure only the still, quiet room would be the only one to hear, and surer than ever of how she felt, she found she still couldn't get the words to leave her lips.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

A short chapter to round this out I know, but I wanted to keep this one short - for a change :-)

The song in this one was 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeran.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hoped you enjoyed.

Okay Tamara - tag, you're it! :-D


End file.
